


flower boy

by mukugod (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Domestic Boyfriends, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, Park Dates, Slice of Life, they make flower crowns, this is kinda cute ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:10:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mukugod
Summary: “i have bad memory shut up.. cunt.. i forgot and then i tried following the tutorial.. and it looks stupid! this tutorial is dumb!”
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 26





	flower boy

“i cant do this!” 

jaemin giggles, “its not that hard baby, here,” he places his hands over the elders and instructed him. 

“now take the end of that stem and pull it through the loop, yes, just like that,” donghyuck grins at him. 

“see! you can do it! try and do it again?” 

donghyuck nods as he moves his spot on the grass, and tries to repeat the steps that jaemin told him. 

jaemin hums as he also ties the stems of the pretty white flowers together, 

“jaemin.. i messed up..” and without even looking up, jaemin could hear the the downward curvature of his boyfriend’s pout. 

“i swear hyuckie.. i just told you how to do it..” 

“i have bad memory shut up.. cunt.. i forgot and then i tried following the tutorial.. and it looks stupid! this tutorial is dumb!” 

the two were at the park, it was a date, jaemin’s idea. (cheesy fucker). they got ice cream and picked flowers before lying in plush grass and following a shitty pinterest tutorial on how to make flower crowns. 

jaemin caught on fast, he had made two already, placing it onto the curly fluff that was donghyuck’s hair. 

donghyuck on the other hand.. well he wasn’t very good with crafty things, still stuck on the first attempt. he groaned when he made another mistake, “jaemin!” 

jaemin couldn’t say he minded the elders fuss, he actually found it endearing; chubby cheeks flushed in irritation, tongue poking out in concentration, brows furrowed as he focused; donghyuck was adorable. 

“yes sweet angel?” 

donghyuck rolled his eyes out of faux annoyance, but couldn’t help the stutter that left his mouth, 

“s-shut up you dumbass, just help me, this tutorial is shitty.” 

jaemin hums, “yes yes, i’ll show you how, again.” 

unlike the other three times donghyuck had demanded help, jaemin stayed this time, moved himself so that way donghyuck was sitting between his parted legs, leaning against his chest as he guided his hands. 

he helped his boyfriend tie the last two stems together and he squeals, shifting his position so he’s facing jaemin, leans forward to grab his phone out of his back pocket and places it beside him. 

“baby, close your eyes!” 

and jaemin doesn’t even question him, closes his eyes and he feels donghyuck lean forward once more before he feels the feathery pressure on the crown of his head. 

a finger is pressed to the tip of his nose, “open up,” the elder breathes. 

the younger’s yes flutter open to see donghyuck staring at him with stars in his eyes, he visibly flushes and the corners of lips twitch up into a small, soft smile. 

donghyuck giggles, and scoots back to put more room between the two of them. phone in hand he raises it up to take a picture , “smile flower boy.” 

jaemin beams, and he hears the shutter of the camera before reaching for his own phone that was beside him in the plush grass. 

two hands grip the elders waist, pulling him forward, chests touch as jaemin looks down into his eyes. 

“get ready for a picture angel,” 

jaemin grips his phone and opens the camera app, holding his arm out as he looks as his boyfriend once more and whispers, “ready? 3...2...1..” 

the younger presses his lips to donghyuck’s for a chaste kiss, the shutter of jaemin’s camera going off three times before he pulled away, the elder chasing his lips in the process. 

jaemin giggles once more, as he pressed a finger between the elders brow, “plenty time for that later, look at this,” he motions to his screen and donghyuck looks at the image before him before flushing a deeper red, if even possible. 

“we look pretty..” 

“of course we do love, we’re both very pretty,” jaemin smiles. 

the picture is later posted on instagram, the two boys’ lips locked as the park scenery surrounds them, flower crowns in their hair. 

what better caption, than ‘pretty flower boys’?

**Author's Note:**

> twt & cc : @KITHJUN


End file.
